Colors That You Shine
by TwilightthgiliwT
Summary: Alice was raped by her bf and became emo. Moving to a new town she meets someone else emo, Jasper. is it love at first sight? will their love survive? sum. sucks, its kinda vague. all human. normal couple pairings.
1. Breathe: Alice POV

**A/N: Okay guys, I think this is just going to be a one shot unless you want me to make it a full story. This is another emo story. Jasper and Alice are emo, go figure. This story is based on the song Colors by Crossfade.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Just Breathe-Alice POV**

_Surely not the best…_

_(I know you're feeling like you're lost)_

_Colors that you shine…_

_(but you should know these colors that you're shining are)_

_Surely not the best.._

_(I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way too far_

_)Did you know these colors that you're shinin' are.._

"EMO GIRL!!!" the words pounded in my head, coming from somewhere outside of my peaceful dreamland. The sounds of someone pounding on my door brought me out of my slumber; again they screamed "EMO GIRL!" Blinking my eyes I sat up and sighed, I knew exactly who it was-my big brother, Emmett. I didn't know how we were related, we were complete and total opposites. He was a happy go lucky jock, and I…well I was emo. Why I was like that was something that always hurt me…something I didn't really like to talk about.

When I was about thirteen I was raped by my ex-boyfriend. Someone who, at the time, I thought was THE one, he made my world shine. He was three years older than me, my brother's best friend in fact. I was happy and preppy back then; I talked non-stop and loved shopping. Well, that was the past. When that awful day came I was left physically and emotionally scarred forever. Emmett beat the hell out of him too when he found out what happened. To make matters worse, a few days later my dad died-he committed suicide. We had been really close and him dying was the last straw to me. I cracked. I had heard about emo people at my school, they wore black and cut themselves to relieve the pain they felt inside. Before I had thought they were nuts but when the pain inside became too much I decided to give it a try.

The first time I cut myself I was nervous, scared as hell. Locking the door of my room I went and sat on my bed. Emmett was the only person at home at the time, but I was sure he had some cheerleader in his room doing things I really didn't want to know about. Emmett had a Swiss army knife in his room and without his permission, I took it. I couldn't figure out how to get a razor blade out of the razor-so his knife would have to do. Reaching under my bed I pulled out his knife, I could tell it was really sharp. If cutting myself didn't make me feel better, I didn't know what I would do. But my conscious was in the back of my mind, telling me I didn't need to do this, I was better than this. The pain was too much though, ignoring my instincts I brought the blade down across my wrist.

The pain it brought was sweet; it made the pain on the outside world seem miniscule. It gave me an intoxicating bliss, bringing me out of the depressed mood I had been in for weeks. It gave me a sense of control, a control over the pain in my life. I couldn't control that my boyfriend raped me; I couldn't control my dad killing himself. But this, this I could control. The endorphins released by my body to dull the pain created an adrenaline rush inside me. For the first time in months I actually felt something besides pain and numbness, it was wonderful.

Eventually my mom found out about what I had done and she flipped, she thought I was going to kill myself. Actually, that thought had crossed my mind a lot but I never actually did. Emmett teased me relentlessly, still does. I told them they could never understand what I had been through, what I was going through. My mom agreed but still thought that cutting myself wasn't the answer to my problems. She sent me to a therapist which didn't really help me at all, but she still made me go.

As the years went by, I adapted to my new life style as being a depressed, emo person. I quit the cheerleading squad, shied away from my old friends, stopped going to parties, totally pulling myself away from society. I wanted to sit in the corner of my room, drowning in my own pain and remorse. Everyone at school found out I was emo and teased me, but they could never understand what I had went through. So I didn't let it get to me. Two years passed, after the turning point in my life and my mom got a new job. Leaving behind the town that so many horrible things happened to me in was a breath of relief to me. That's where the story is now.

Emmett continued to beat on my door until I got up; walking over to the door I opened it and gave him a death glare. "Mom told me to wake you up, we need to go to school," Emmett said sheepishly. Ugh, that was NOT something I looked forward to. School was hell to me and I wasn't that great in it either. The Alice before the darkest day in my life was a genius, the new Alice was not. Walking into my bathroom I quickly took a shower, the water kinda scared me because it had to do with the way my dad killed himself. He drowned himself so water freaked me out, if I ever wanted to kill myself I decided I would go the same way he did. Getting out of the shower I blow dried and flat ironed my long, layered black hair in its emo style. Hastily throwing on my eye liner I ran to my closet and threw on my clothes. Sticking with my emo style I put on a black tutu skirt, tight fitting blood red t-shirt, and knee high black Converses. I was rushing because I knew that as soon as my mom left for work and I wasn't ready, Emmett would leave me at the house without taking me to school-just to be a jerk. Being fifteen I couldn't drive without an adult and there was no way I was walking 12 miles to school! Not going was out of the question, my mom would kill me if I didn't go.

Grabbing my bag I stomped downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom was fixing her coffee, just about ready to go out the door. "Alice, I just talked to your new therapist and your next appointment is on Thursday. Emmett, you have to take her," she stated, she was rushing around the kitchen like a bee. Emmett, who had been stuffing his face with a donut, looked up and said in a shocked voice, "What? NO, I can't. I have something to do Thursday!" My mom glanced over at him and replied, "Yes, Emmett, you are taking her, or no playing football this year. End of discussion." Emmett grumbled something inaudible, I had a feeling it was something my mom would ground him for. Sighing I sat down beside Emmett, waiting for him to finish eating so we could leave and get this horrible day over with. "You're not going to eat anything?" my mom asked me, worried. "No, I'm not hungry," I mumbled back, crossing my arms over my chest, staring down at the floor. "Sweetie, do me a favor while you're at school today, smile," my mom told me, her cropped brown hair falling into her eyes. Pulling the corners of my mouth up a little I managed a feeble smile, I never smiled anymore unless she told me to. With another smile she scrambled out the door, car keys jingling all the way.

Sighing I leaned back into the kitchen chair, waiting on Emmett to stop stuffing his face. He was so huge he ate EVERYTHING he possibly could. I was the exact opposite, being 15 years old and only four foot nine and weighing 85 pounds. I wasn't anorexic or anything, I was just really tiny. He finally got done eating and I silently followed him out the door, struggling to climb into his massive Hummer. Of course he offered me no help at all. "Alice, do me a favor why we're at school," Emmett started off, "Try not to be so emo. It makes me look bad if they know we're related. So don't tell anyone you know me either." When I heard that I got really, really pissed. How dare he say that to me? He knew what I had been through! Instead of telling him this though, I kept my opinion to myself like a good little emo girl. Soon we arrived at school; it was huge compared to the school we went to in Colorado. When we moved to California I knew the school would be bigger, but not THIS big.

The parking lot was packed with students hanging out before they had to go to class, I was immediately self conscious. The old Alice would have gone straight into the swarm and faced them head on with a smile and a charming personality, not anymore though. Emmett turned off his jeep and gulping, I stepped out into the unknown.

I walked through the parking lot, trying to avoid as many people as I could. Walking into the office I got my necessary papers and books. Sulking through the hallways I managed to almost get knocked over a few times by people who weren't paying attention to where they were going. Getting my locker open was really hard. Glancing around I saw people giving me weird looks, whispering into each other's ears, some of them bold enough to say stuff where I could here. The words "emo girl" I heard quite frequently. Great, five minutes in a new school and already I was a freak.

Walking into first period I was introduced to the class, much to my horror. The teacher told me to take a seat. The only seat open was beside someone with their head down, apparently not caring about listening to the teacher. A few of the people in my class snickered and coughed, the awkwardness I was feeling increased. Sitting down beside the person he looked up. My heart leaped in my chest, he was gorgeous. Curly blonde hair stuck out from his head, paired with gorgeous deep blue eyes. He smiled at me and turned to look at the teacher. My eyes were probably popping out of my head by then and I was smiling. He shifted in his seat a little, looking down I saw his arms. When I did I gasped, his arms were covered in scars and the words "LIES" and "DAMNED SOUL". He was emo, like me. Suddenly, my day became brighter by seeing this intriguing boy. But in my mind I was reminded by what I had been through, I didn't know if I could get close to anyone again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so tell me what you think. **


	2. Your Betrayal: Alice POV

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm continuing the story. So…here goes. This chapter is based on the song Your Betrayal by Bullet for My Valentine. **

* * *

**Chapter Two-Your Betrayal-Alice POV**

_You were told to run away_

_Soaked the place ignite the flame_

_Pay the price for your betrayal_

_Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!!_

_Sitting down beside the person he looked up. My heart leaped in my chest, he was gorgeous. Curly blonde hair stuck out from his head, paired with gorgeous deep blue eyes. He smiled at me and turned to look at the teacher. My eyes were probably popping out of my head by then and I was smiling. He shifted in his seat a little, looking down I saw his arms. When I did I gasped, his arms were covered in scars and the words "LIES" and "DAMNED SOUL". He was emo, like me. Suddenly, my day became brighter by seeing this intriguing boy. But in my mind I was reminded by what I had been through, I didn't know if I could get close to anyone again._

The rest of class I couldn't concentrate, nothing was on my mind but the boy beside me. I kept wanting to glance over and look at him, but then again I didn't want him to think I was a freak or anything…well, more of a freak anyway. Daring a nervous glance at him, our eyes met for a brief second-that was all it took for my heart to go crazy. But then I remembered how my ex-boyfriend (Josh) used his good looks to use me for his own pleasure. I could never get close to anyone again, and yet…I didn't feel that whoever this boy was would use me like that. But who am I kidding? I didn't even know his name.

The bell rang and I nervously jumped up, knocking my book onto the floor. Muttering a cuss word, I was about to bend down and pick it up. But the gorgeous boy picked it up before I could and handed it to me, with a slight smirk. Mumbling my thanks I blushed and stumbled out the door into the unknown hell. The hallways were packed; making my way to my locker I got my book for the next two periods and hurried to my first one. Thankfully the teacher in that class didn't make me introduce myself, much to my delight. Sitting down in a seat I looked around the room at all of the other students. They were all tan and most of them gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as the boy in first period. But a girl in the front of the room was pulling a close race (not being fruity or anything, she was just really beautiful). She turned her head briefly, giving me a better view of her face. When she did I realized that the boy in first period and her looked a lot alike, in fact, so alike that they must have been twins with their golden curls and blue eyes.

The teacher started class, seeming as the gorgeous boy wasn't in here I actually tried to concentrate, with surprisingly good results. That period passed quickly, it was almost lunch, just one more period to go. Walking through the hallway I spotted Emmett with a group of about five other boys almost as big as him, one day in a new school and he had already made new friends. The girl that looked like the emo boy in first period walked towards them, the boys threw cat calls her way, whistling. "Rose," I heard Emmett cry out. So that was her name… He walked up to her and slapped her on the ass, I nearly gagged. Rose on the other hand barely looked at him and kept on walking. Damn, it looked like she held all the power in the world. The final warning bell went off and I scrambled to class.

Walking into class at the last minute, I sat down, Emmett was in this class with me-oh joy. He looked over at me and pointed one of his fingers at his wrist; bring it across in a motion that looked like he was cutting himself. Emmett seemed to think that was the funniest thing in the world, and it did annoy the hell out of me. Sighing I scooted farther down in my seat, concentrating on the floor, trying to count the number of tiles on the floor.-anything to get my mind off of Emmett teasing me. I could tell that by the end of the day, I would really need a sharp object.

Class ended and I made my way to my locker, slinging my books in. Closing it with a loud metal clank I made my way to the cafeteria, totally unaware of the humility I was about to be put through. Getting a bottle of lemonade because I really wasn't hungry, I tried to find somewhere to sit. Spying an open table I started to head over that way. But some idiot thought that they'd make everyone's day and tripped me. I landed on hands; the laughter of other people laughing reached my ears. Trying hard not to cry I got up and looked my attacker in the eyes, it was no one other than Emmett. He was laughing hysterically, so was everyone else, a tear leaked out of my eye. Muttering that he was a jerk, I ran out of the cafeteria, wanting to leave my humiliation behind.

What I couldn't understand was why Emmett was being such a jerk. He usually stood up for me when someone was mean to me, but he was taking the whole mean older brother thing way too far. And he had humiliated me in front of the 2,000 other kids in the school, and it was only my first day at school, great. The halls were deserted, I guess everyone was eating. Suddenly an all too familiar urge came upon me, it was making my wrists throb in pain already. Muttering to myself I didn't have to do that, I tried to calm down, but with no success. Spying an open classroom I went inside, I had to find something sharp. A pair of scissors lay on the desk, grasping them in my hand I walked nervously into the hall. Finding the stairwell, I sat underneath them; I didn't think anyone could find me. Opening the scissors I tried to think of something to not make me do this, my therapist said I was too good to cut myself. But who was I kidding? My therapist was just as messed up as I was.

Placing the scissors on my wrist I was about to press them down when I heard a melodic voice. "Scissors don't work," it said, scaring me half to death, making my drop the scissors. Looking up I saw the boy from first period. He smiled, sitting down beside me. Having him so close to me was making my breathing labored, from both fear and awe. "You shouldn't mess up your pretty skin by doing that," he said, flipping my arm over to stare at my scars. "Well, I already have so many, a few more wouldn't hurt," I said back as he traced lightly over some of my scars with his finger. Why he was sitting beside me or even talking to me was a mystery, completely baffling me. And to make matters worse he was touching my arm, sending shocks up and down my spine. The last time I had been that close to ANYONE was with…no, don't think about him. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Jasper Hale," he said, his hand falling back to his lap. He had a faint Australian accent, mysterious… "Alice McCarty," I said back, "I just moved here." He looked down at me with his big blue eyes, a stray curl falling into his eye; goodness did he look good…

"Why would you want to do this to yourself?" he asked, picking up my arm again. "Why do you do that to _yourself_?" I asked back, I had seen his scars, after all, and he was going to chastise me for cutting myself? "Haha, so you noticed?" he said, letting my arm go, flipping his over so that I could see his wrists. "But you're too pretty to do that to yourself," he said back, looking into my eyes. The way he said it, he actually sounded serious, he couldn't be though… "You hate life as much as me." he said, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't really a question, I guess it was something in-between a statement and a question. "Yeah," I said back, pulling my legs up to my chest, crossing my arms around them. "I'm good at reading people's emotions," he said, sort of like he was apologizing. "So what in this wonderful world made you like this?" he asked, not having to say anything else to make me know he was talking about me being emo. "Lots of stuff, its kinda personal," I said back, letting some of my hair fall into my eyes. "Oh, I understand. Personal stuff made me this way too," he said back, crossing his legs in front of him.

He looked over at me, with his smoky, intoxicating, mysterious eyes; so full of emotion that it looked like it hurt. I couldn't help but stare back, he was hypnotizing. Before the moment could get awkward, though, I blurted out, "Do you by any chance have a twin?" He chuckled and replied, "I assume you've met Rosalie, she's the only twin I know I have. Were total opposites, though." "That sounds like my brother Emmett and me," I said, "He's like the happiest jock alive, and well, I think you can tell what I am by just looking at me." I looked down at my feet, hoping he wouldn't find me weird. "When I look at you I don't see you as being just an emo. I see you as being someone who's been hurt and deals with their emotions in different ways than most people," he said, taking my hand in his.

When our hands touched I felt adrenaline rush through my body, probably because I hadn't let anyone touch me since…well, you know. I was really scared to let anyone even barely brush against me anymore, let alone hold my hand. But something about Jasper was inviting, maybe because he was emo like me, I didn't know. Him holding my hand both scared me but my heart fluttered in my chest, maybe because I liked him?

The bell rang. Popping out of my little thinking world, Jasper and I got up. He released our hands, rubbing his hand through his hair. People began pouring into the hallway, making it cramped. "What class do you have next?" Jasper asked, nervously. "Uh, geography, I think," I said back, people were starting to stare at us. "Would you care if I escorted you there? I have the same class next," he said smiling. I nodded and he took my hand in his again, people were really starting to stare. The only emo person at that school (before I came) had met the new girl, who turns out to be emo, and they start hanging out and holding hands? Yeah, that was five star gossip, and people at that school just loved to spread it.

After the last two periods of the day, spent with Jasper, I was starting to get comfortable being around him. But I was careful not to let him get too close to me; I just wasn't ready for that kind of stuff yet. I guess I was sort of Closter phobic or something. Jasper walked me to Emmett's Hummer after last period, causing even more people to raise their eyebrows. After exchanging our numbers and with the promise of him texting me later, the day seemed to not suck so bad after all. Until I got in the car…

I was actually smiling, something only Jasper could make me do, I guess. Emmett waited until we were out of the parking lot before speaking, a grim look on his face. "Alice, would you care to explain to me why in the hell you were hanging out with Jasper Hale?" he shouted at me, making me cringe. "Why do you care who I hang out with? The only thing you seem to be concerned with is humiliating me in front of the ENTIRE school!" I shouted right back; he was really pissing me off lately. "I wanted to do that to impress my new friends, it worked. And Rosalie, his sister, told me about him, he wouldn't be good for you," he replied. He was a poor excuse for a person. "Some "friends" you have if you need to hurt your sister to impress them. So I bet you're sleeping with Rosalie now, that's probably the only reason she told you that. And how would he be bad for me? Because he's emo, too?" I shouted back, I was ready to get out of my seat and slap him in the head. "Whether I'm sleeping with her or not is MY business. And yes it's because he's emo-it's not natural! And what if he hurts you like Josh did?" he replied back. We pulled into the driveway, thank goodness. "Jasper understands me better than anyone else does. And he would NEVER hurt me the way Josh did, that I'm sure of!" I shouted, I was crying by then.

Before Emmett could turn off his car I was already out, running up the steps to my house. I slammed the door after me, right in Emmett's face. He was trying to apologize, but it was a little too late for that. Running up the stairs I locked my bedroom door behind me, dropping onto my bed, sobbing. I didn't understand why Emmett was being such an ass to me and then acting like he actually liked me. He was so confusing! All boys were…except Jasper. He seemed to understand me, way better than anyone before him. Actually, he was the only person who even tried to understand what I did. I didn't get how Emmett could be so prejudice, how anyone could be so prejudice against people like Jasper and me.

Emmett was pounding on my door, asking for forgiveness that would never come. I was still crying, I didn't like Emmett talking about Jasper like that. I guess I liked Jasper, in a boyfriend girlfriend way. But I was still kind of hesitant about us actually dating. A tiny part of my mind was whispering to me, what if he's like Josh? What if he hurts you? But I kept repeating to myself that he was different, he couldn't possibly hurt me. Even though I had only known him for a day, I felt that I knew Jasper, that I could trust him. But could I trust him with my biggest secret? The one that had made me the way I was, possibly the way I was going to be forever?

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so tell me what you think? I'll try to make the chapters longer, I promise, I'm just busy. Please tell me if I'm rambling….**


	3. I’m Made of Wax, LarryAlice POV

**A/N: Okay, so here goes. Another chapter, woot. Please review, its all I ask in return from you guys reading my stories. This chapter was kinda inspired by the song I'm Made of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of by A Day To Remember.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Three: I'm Made of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of? -Alice POV**

_Don't blink,_

_They won't even miss you at all_

_And don't think,_

_That I'll always be goneYou know I've got you_

_Like a puppet in the palm of my hand,_

_Don't you let me down._

_I guess I liked Jasper, in a boyfriend girlfriend way. But I was still kind of hesitant about us actually dating. A tiny part of my mind was whispering to me, what if he's like Josh? What if he hurts you? But I kept repeating to myself that he was different, he couldn't possibly hurt me. Even though I had only known him for a day, I felt that I knew Jasper, that I could trust him. But could I trust him with my biggest secret? The one that had made me the way I was, possibly the way I was going to be forever?_

Emmett continued to knock on my door, giving me a headache. After telling him to go to hell about a hundred times, he gave up with the knocking and went to his room. He had made me really upset, I didn't understand how anyone could judge someone as sweet as Jasper. Especially seeming as he was already hurt by something, something I wanted to know about. Usually, when I got upset, I would cut myself. But I was trying really hard to control that urge, Jasper said he didn't think I should mess up my pretty skin…he called me PRETTY! But however exciting that was, I was still upset. I gave in…

Cutting myself was refreshing, I felt loads better. It was like somehow when I bled, the pain was poured out. I couldn't really explain it, the only thing I knew was that it worked. Eventually, my mom told me to come downstairs and eat. Wiping away any tears from my cheeks, I walked downstairs. I had learned a long time ago to invest in waterproof makeup so my mom couldn't tell if I was upset.

Everyone was at the table already, we were eating spaghetti. Sitting down I began to put a little food on my plate, I never ate too much. Looking up, I saw Emmett about to say something, presumably apologize. Before he could, however, I cut him off, "Emmett, save your breath for something else that might benefit you. Apologizing is NOT going to work." I saw him roll his eyes, my mom looked up. "And what would you want to apologize for, Emmett," my mom stated very tartly. He didn't answer, he looked down at his lap, I could tell he was nervous. "Well, for starters, he tripped me in the middle of the cafeteria in front of the entire cafeteria, proceeded to yell at me in the car while we were driving home, and most importantly-insulted me and my new friend!" I answered back angrily. If Emmett wasn't going to answer, I sure was. Emmett dropped his fork and stared at me angrily, he hated it when I snitched on him.

"Emmett McCarty! Why do you do these things to your sister? I've told you time and time again NOT to do this but still you do it! This is not good for her psychological health!" my mom yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and replied, "I know, I know. She's a fragile little doll and I can't tease her or have fun or ANYTHING around this house. We have to be CAREFUL with her, so she doesn't get hurt again. Well, I'm not the only one who needs to be treated with a little respect around here. I'm tired of everything being centered around Alice. Alice this Alice that! What about Emmett? No one cares about me, only Alice. I wish she would have never got raped, I liked it the way things were before that!" He wasn't the only one who wished that… My mom was thinking of something to say back when he got up and stomped off to his room. Looking down at the plate in front of me I decided I wasn't really hungry. Getting up my mom called after me, "Alice, where are you going?" "I'm not hungry," I replied.

I could hear Emmett throwing something at his wall, he did that when he was mad. I didn't feel like comforting him, he had really upset me. Getting into my room, I sat on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. How could my life get any more screwed up? The only thing good in it now was Jasper. As if he could sense I was distressed my phone began to vibrate, telling me someone was calling.

Picking it up from my dresser I looked at the ID and sure enough, it was Jasper. I smiled a little, he had kept his promise. "Alice!" he said when I finally answered, he was clearly happy, "What are you doing?". "Uh, nothing really," I said, sitting down on my bed. "Oh, you don't mind us talking on the phone, do you? I just figured you were one of those people who didn't really like to text and preferred actual verbal conversation," he said matter-of-factly. I giggled a little and replied, "Well, it seems you have me figured out. But there's more to Alice McCarty than that." The conversation turned serious. "Why you cut yourself…" he trailed off. "I'll tell you why I do that if you tell me your reason," I stated, "You start off." He sighed, I could imagine his hand running through his messy curls, the way his blue eyes would squint a little. "Well, I think you already know that I'm from Australia from my accent. I was born in the states but when I was about one, Rose and I moved to Australia to live with my dad. He thought it would be better not to live with so many rich, stuck up people. He started to beat Rose, but I told him to hit me instead. I took up for my little sister like a good big brother would I guess. He kept us at home a lot, so much that Rose and I failed two grades. One day I came home to discover Rose had been raped, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I was about 15 and I beat my dad up. The police found out and my mom moved us back to the states to live with her. I guess that terrorizing experience hurt me so much that I decided to cut myself," he explained. I gasped when I heard that Rose had been mistreated like me; I could understand why Jasper was emo… I felt like crying when I heard his story, at least my dad and I had a good relationship.

"I haven't forgot about your side of the deal, spill," he said. Sighing I tried to look for a place to begin, why I was trusting him this much was beyond me-I just felt he understood me. "When I was thirteen, I went out with Emmett's best friend, Josh. And Josh was sixteen and wanted things from me I didn't want to give him. So one day, he raped me. A few days later my dad drowned himself. We were really close and it just hurt so bad that I had to cut myself, or else I felt I would explode," I wept. Tears were leaking out of my eyes. I had never told anyone my story outside of my family besides my therapist. "Alice, it's ok. Josh isn't here now, I presume he's in jail, he can't hurt you anymore," Jasper cooed, trying to get me to calm down. However true that may have been, I was still upset. "Jasper, I don't mean to be so straight forward in saying this but will you please come to my house. I just…really feel like seeing you face to face," I whimpered into the phone, hoping I didn't sound too desperate. "I'll be right there, but umm, I don't know where you live," he stated back. Giving him directions (very vague considering how I had just moved here) we said our goodbyes.

Going downstairs I heard sniffling coming from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, I saw my mom trying to wipe her eyes of any evidence she had been crying. "My friend is coming over, Mom, is that Ok?" I asked, I didn't want to ask her why she was crying. She nodded her head, then waved me out of the kitchen. She was probably upset by what Emmett had said, but I didn't feel like pestering her. The only thing I felt like was seeing Jasper. Going outside I sat on the steps of my porch, the breeze stirred and I could faintly smell the ocean. A few minutes later I heard the faint sound of a motorcycle. It began to get close and I wondered if it could be Jasper. As if to prove my assumption right, the sleek sliver crotch rocket pulled into my driveway. The figure parked and took off his helmet, of course it was Jasper. He walked up to me, "What's wrong Alice?" Instead of replying I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, his arms encircled me in return. I felt safe and secure, like he could protect me from every bad thing in the world. "I just really felt like seeing you," I said sheepishly, stepping out of our embrace. He smiled down at me, I took his hand in mine, pulling him into my house. "I know you're rich and everything so don't be shocked by my tiny house," I said shyly, I didn't want him to think that I was poor. "I'm not that shallow. Rose might be but definitely not me," he replied. I pulled him up the stairs behind me and into my room.

I felt comfortable being with him in my room alone, but my heart fluttered in my chest; he was so gorgeous. I knew he would never hurt me like Josh did. "There's something I've wanted to do all day," he whispered in my ear, towering above me. He was about 6 foot 2, compared to my 4 foot 9 he was really tall. Bending down the foot and a half needed, his lips met mine in a smoldering kiss. When we pulled back I looked into his clear blue eyes, so apparently full of love for me I was baffled. "I really, really like you," he said, pulling me into another kiss. And I really, really liked him back.

Emmett must have wanted to come to apologize to me, what a bad time to apologize… Jasper and I were preoccupied so when Emmett entered my room I didn't hear. "WHAT THE HELL ALICE!" Emmett screamed, startling me and making Jasper and I break our kiss. I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. "I told you to stay away from him!" Emmett screamed again, taking a step towards me. Jasper apparently didn't like that and stepped in front of me. "I don't have to listen to you," I squeaked back. Emmett was scaring me but I knew that Jasper would protect me. "Alice, he's not good for you! You liking another emo person is just not good for you!" he yelled. "You mean it's just not good for you, not me. Its perfect for me! I wish you would see that," I said back, with a little more confidence this time.

Hearing footsteps creak up the hall, my mom entered the room. "What is going on here?" she questioned, giving me a mom look. "I come to apologize to Alice and find her in her room making out with emo boy here," Emmett said back. Rolling my eyes I glared at him. She sighed, rubbing her hand through her hair. "Everyone downstairs now! We are going to talk about this rationally," she said. We all solemly followed, Jasper holding my hand. Emmett glared at this but he could go to hell. Jasper looked at me reassuringly, like everything would be alright. I sure hoped so. One day at my new school and already my life had more chaos in it than it had in years.

* * *

**A/N: So, review! Tell me what you think? Need to change anything?**


	4. New Story Alert

A/N: NEW STORY ALERT!

Mini Tout is despised by her family; she's a total outcast. And she believes them. Until she meets Alec Volturi! Can he change her out look on life?

Sneak peek:

_They say you make twelve different assumptions the first time you meet someone. That may be true but the assumptions I made the first time I met Alec Volturi were normal. Man did I need a reality check, he was anything but. That took me a little while to conclude, but from the first time I met him, he seemed special._


End file.
